Elevator Chat
by mariachillin
Summary: Things get interesting for Tony and Ziva one morning on the elevator.


Elevator Chat

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own NCIS. Too bad, huh?

Ziva David made her way into the NCIS building, humming a random tune. Last night was impeccable. And it carried right on into the morning. At dawn, as she prepared for her morning jog, the sun rose brilliantly from behind the Capitol. Her iPod shuffle didn't play anything that she wasn't in the mood to hear and even traffic seemed to be eased this morning. Today was going to be excellent.

At least, that was what she thought until Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo came strutting up beside her in his usual manner.

"Good morning Zee-Vah."

Ziva rolled her eyes heavenward. "It _was_, Tony."

Tony tsked. "Ziva… Don't be that way," he laughed.

She didn't respond, but made her way toward the elevator, Tony hot on her trail.

"You're early," Ziva stated.

Tony looked down at his watch. "No I'm not. I'm right on time."

Ziva raised a brow and smirked. "Like I said; early."

Silence fell as they waited for the elevator to descend.

"Nice weather."

With a sideward's glance, she figured some small talk couldn't _completely_ ruin her morning.

"It's nice, I suppose. It was beautiful at dawn." She sighed.

Tony looked up in interest. "Beautiful?"He asked incredulously. "You don't use those types of adjectives."

Ziva looked forward grinning as the elevator doors slid open and continued with her humming. Once on the elevator, Tony peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

"And why exactly are you so damn cheerful?" he asked.

Hands clasped in front of her, still smiling uncharacteristically, Ziva continued to look straight ahead. She knew she didn't have to answer. In a few seconds, the elevator doors would open and they'd begin work for the day. Or so she thought.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a halt. Grabbing for the wall, they each looked around in alarm.

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

They both spoke simultaneously. It was Ziva who spoke again.

"I'm calling Gibbs."

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood at the doors of the elevator annoyed at how long it was taking this morning. He took a swig of his coffee and tapped the cup impatiently as McGee walked up.

"What the hell is wrong with the elevator, McGee?"

McGee looked around, a confused expression on his face. "Uh… I don't know, Boss."

Gibbs phone rang and he answered, swore, and then flipped it shut.

"Tony and Ziva are stuck on the damn elevator," he said.

As he and McGee headed up the stairs Gibbs shook his head.

"This isn't going to be pretty McGee. Get 'em out of there."

"On it, Boss."

If McGee knew like Gibbs knew, this situation could go one of two ways… Both ways being 'Red Light' classified.

* * *

Now it was Tony's turn to smile as he turned to Ziva while he leaned up against the wall.

"So. Are you going to tell me _now_ why you look so happy?" he asked.

Ziva looked up as if to say 'why me', but didn't answer. Tony was undeterred.

"Come on… You got some, didn't you?"

Still, Ziva ignored him. She continued to do so for a full ten minutes until finally, Ziva admitted she went on a date.

"Oooh. With whom, might I ask?"

Looking at him sideways, she replied, "No, you may not."

"That's cold Ziva. I'd tell _you_."

"That, Tony, is because you are a boastful, arrogant annoyance," she said irately.

"Ah, there's my Zee-Vah. Really though, who was it?"

With a sigh, Ziva resigned. "Damon Werth."

The elevator car fell silent as Tony mulled this over. _Werth?! She actually went out with him?_

"Oh, your '_Super Soldier_'," he practically spat.

Ziva's head whip towards him, but he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Jealous, Tony?"

"Pfft, please!"

Tony could almost feel her smirk.

"You are, aren't you?"

In a flash, Tony recovered his bravado. "Did you sleep with him?" He asked giddily.

Indignantly, Ziva scoffed and Tony knew they were back on common ground.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

Disregarding her, he kept smirking, leaving her question in the air for a moment.

"So did 'ya?"

He watched as Ziva chuckled and shook her head. He was almost afraid to hear the answer. He didn't know how he would feel about it. Suddenly, he really didn't want to know anymore.

"No Tony. I did not."

Biting back a relieved sigh, Tony leaned back against the cool metal wall, dwelling on being stuck within such close quarters with Ziva David; center of his fantasies.

"Some morning," he sneered.

* * *

"McGee, have you figured out what's wrong with that elevator yet?"

The sound of Gibbs voice snapped Timothy McGee out his daze. He just couldn't understand why or how the elevator would break down when the inspectors checked it last week and stated it was fine and in great working condition.

Looking over to Gibbs' desk, McGee explained, "Boss, I don't see anything on it. The inspector said the wiring was fine and I'm not seeing any technical breaches."

At Gibbs' glare, he rushed on, "But I'm going to keep looking."

"Yeah, McGee, you do that. I'm going into MTAC with Vance. Have them out of there by the time I get back out. They've got work to do."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So," Tony began. "While we're trapped in here, what do you wanna' talk about?"

Ziva sighed for the millionth time. She didn't particularly want to talk about anything. She wanted to continue reminiscing on her romantic evening with Damon; an evening in which she _almost _completely forgot about Tony. No man had ever taken her mind from Tony DiNozzo, so Damon had to be at least a little special, right? She just didn't know. How did he affect her so greatly?

"So you're back to ignoring me again?" The object of her thoughts broke her reverie.

"No Tony. What do you want to talk about?" The minute the words slipped from her lips, she knew it was a mistake. Tony's 'Christmas Morning' expression did not comfort her either.

"Well, we could talk about our _full to_ _bursting_ sex lives," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ha!" Ziva laughed out loud. "Or lack thereof," she said nodding her head his way.

"Hey! I get some," Tony whispered dramatically, jabbing a finger into his own chest.

Ziva continued laughing, though she hoped against all hope it wasn't true. She had the urge to ask with whom, and for their social security numbers. She wouldn't necessarily _hurt_ them, but—

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Tony interrupted her thoughts for a second time. "I'm sure your sex life isn't any better…"

He had a point. Ziva hadn't slept with anyone since Michael, but she wasn't going to tell _Tony_ that.

"You weren't so geared up to tell me about you and Jeanne," Ziva went on.

"But I was in love with her," Tony explained. After a pause, he narrowed his eyes. "You're in love with Werth?"

"No!" Ziva spluttered immediately.

"I mean," she started, more composed this time. "No I am not."

"Well, I was in love with Jeanne and we actually _dated_ more than once. You and Werth are different."

Ziva knew that much. "I still do not see the need for me to go into my personal life with someone who isn't even part of it."

She knew had a hint of bitterness in her tone, and desperately wished Tony wasn't perceptive enough to catch it. Whether he had or not, she wouldn't know; not by the playful wounded expression plastered on his face.

"That was pretty mean, Ziva. Even for you."

She looked down, lost in thought. Oh, how she wanted Tony to be a part of her personal life. She wanted him to be all of it. The constant teasing and innuendoes at work were getting to be too much.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

Ziva took a deep breath and looked down. "It is nothing, Tony."

Not satisfied with her answer, Tony nudged her. "Come on, Zee. We're partners. You can tell me anything, remember?"

He was too close, driving her crazy. "Tony, do you just expect me to let the cat off of the rag!?" She yelled.

Unfazed, Tony responded automatically, "Out of the bag."

Exasperated, she continued, "You know exactly what I meant. And I'm not telling you anything."

Tony sighed heavily with a small shake of his head. "Ziva, you know what happened the last time you didn't tell me about your personal life." Disguised as a sneezed, Tony said something that suspiciously sounded like 'Rikvin'.

"What did you say?"

Taking the challenge, Tony repeated himself. "I said, you remember what happened the la—"

"Not. That." Ziva ground out.

At this, he merely began to whistle.

She pinched her nose in resignation. When were they going to get out of this box?

* * *

Coming out of MTAC, Gibbs was pinching the bridge of his nose as well. Director Leon Vance really knew how to work a nerve, and having his Senior Field Agent and Probationary, yet deadly, Field Agent trapped in an elevator didn't help his mood in any way at all. He was sure blood would be drawn; or some other bodily fluid. DiNozzo didn't know how and when to shut up sometimes. Most times.

"You get those dingbats out of the elevator yet, McGee?"

McGee almost jumped from his desk. "Sorry Boss, I can't figure out why it's stuck! I'm still looking."

"Well, _figure it out_ McGee. Before they kill each other in there."

* * *

Ziva had had enough. Why was she the one getting questioned? It was definitely Tony's turn to be put in the—what did they call it?—hot seat.

She turned towards him, and spoke in a soft voice. "Do you miss her, Tony?"

Tony, startled by the question, stared at her curiously for a moment before snapping back on his mask.

"Miss who, Zee-Vah?"

She laughed quietly to herself.

"You know who I am speaking of," she said knowingly.

"Ah, I get it now," he said, smirking again, playing with her, no doubt. "Now you expect _me_ to let the cat out of the bag. I don't think so."

Ziva moved within inches from Tony's face, upping the ante. "Do you. Miss her?"

"Alright. I'll bite. No, I don't miss her." Gazing directly in her eyes, he continued. "I used to, but I'm over it. DiNozzo Rule # 9: Never dwell on what can't be."

"Oh. Okay then," she said as she turned back and continued to lean on the wall.

"Oooooh, no you don't. You're not getting out of it this time."

* * *

McGee stared blankly at his computer screen. Why on Earth hadn't the elevator gone back online yet? What was keeping it stuck? What were Tony and Ziva doing?

Now, _that_ was a more interesting thought.

"Timmy!"

"How is everyone sneaking up on me?!"

He looked up to see Abby smiling down on him.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey, McGee. Where's Gibbs? I haven't seen him all morning!"

He massaged his temples. "I don't know. He just… left. As usual."

Abby seemed jumpy. "Oh. Um… Are Tony and Ziva still trapped in the elevator?"

"No, they're sti—" McGee jerked upright. "Wait."

Abby looked taken aback.

"If you haven't seen Gibbs all day, how did you know Tony and Ziva were stuck in the elevator? No one knows, but Gibbs and me. Everyone was told that it's just not working."

With wide eyes, Abby turned on her heel. "Oh! I think Ducky needs me in Autopsy."

"Get back here Abby…"

Abby slowly turned back to face McGee, fiddling with the hem of her pleated skirt.

With a knowing incline of his head, he spoke one word. "Spill."

"_Okay_. I hit the switch in the main box, disabling the elevator when I saw them get on together," she explained. "McGee, I swear it was the perfect moment. I just wanted them to see what everyone sees! That they need to be together, no matter what Gibbs says! Is that a crime Timmy?" She whined.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Come on Abs. We've got to turn the switch back before Gibbs gets back."

As they made their way downstairs, McGee berated himself for not being open-minded. He couldn't believe it. Something as simple as the switch! Why didn't he think of that?!

* * *

"Whatever do you mean, Tony? Get out of what?" Ziva asked innocently.

Tony advanced on her. She retreated.

"Tell me about your feelings for your 'Super Soldier' Zee-Vah," he said, a devilish grin playing at his lips.

Ziva found it to be quite attractive.

"What do you mean by _feelings_, Tony?"

Tony took another step forward. Ziva took another step back.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva… Let's not play games," he said coyly. "We're stuck inside this elevator. We might as well… _indulge_. You didn't seem to have a problem with it the _last _time we were stuck in a metal box."

Slightly confused, and more turned on than she should have been, Ziva looked him in the eye.

"What are we talking about again, Tony?"

Tony moved forward again as Ziva continued to back up, but this time her back hit the wall of the elevator.

"How do you feel… Zee-Vah?" Tony whispered in her ear.

She gasped lightly at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. His cologne clouded her brain. So much so, she could barely think, let alone reply.

"Uh…."

With a slight chuckle, Tony continued to coerce a reaction out of her.

"Come on Ziva. Tell me how you feel," he spoke closer, his lips a hair away from her ear. "About Werth," he added.

Ziva's eyes popped open. When had she closed them, anyway? So Tony wanted play, yes?

_She'd bite_.

"I like him," she responded simply. At Tony's shocked look at her quick recovery, she moved closer, lips inches apart; grabbed his face and licked her lips. She couldn't help but notice his eyes follow the movements of her tongue.

"A lot," she whispered, her tone seductive.

Just then, the elevator jolted to life. As the metal doors slide open Abby, McGee, and Gibbs stood staring at the compromising position in which Tony and Ziva were in.

* * *

Gibbs raised a brow as he looked at his knucklehead agents. He had been down in Autopsy with Ducky having a chat when he heard Abby and McGee head down towards the main electrical box. Apparently _someone_ hit the switch. And obviously no one thought it would be something so simple. Not even him.

Abby pushed passed with her head down. "Well… I'm just going to, ya know… go."

Gibbs smirked. He'd deal with her later.

* * *

Tony stared back into the faces of McProbie and the Bossman. He straightened his tie, and tugged at his collar a little nervously. He heard Ziva clear her throat beside him and looked over to see her closely examining her nails. Silence reigned.

"Well come on, you two!" Gibbs beckoned them out the elevator. "Paperwork's not going to take care of itself!"

Immediately, everyone scrambled to their respective desks, Tony awkwardly gesturing for Ziva to go ahead of him.

As he walked past Gibbs, he felt the infamous—and expected—slap to the back of his head. Gibbs leaned in close and whispered, "Rule # 12, DiNozzo."

"But Boss! It wasn't anything like—" But Gibbs was already walking away on his cell.

"Gear up! We've got a dead Marine!"

End

_**Author Note: **_I know there are a few loop-holes, but I wasn't trying to go overboard. But I hope you enjoy. Just a quick simple story while watching re-runs :) Review! It motivates me! The dividers indicate a POV change. Hopefully you figured that out! Also, there will be a more edited version posted, probably, on another NCIS fanfic site. So if you see and wonder what's change, it's just more grammatically correct! Thanks for reading!


End file.
